


Taking Back the Reigns

by beeskneeshuh



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeskneeshuh/pseuds/beeskneeshuh
Summary: Whatever force that brought the queens back, also brought back Henry. He has plans for his second life, but he needs the help of one Jane Seymour.





	Taking Back the Reigns

Jane sighed as she looked up from her book to the clock on the wall. It was past midnight, even though she could have sworn she sat down not five minutes ago at nine to read. Time must have gotten away from her.

She did her usual nighttime check, making sure all the doors and windows were locked. She checked the front door first, which was locked, then made her way to the kitchen to check the back door. The curtain was closed, although it looked like the outside porch light was on. She wondered why that was as she walked over. It was a motion sensor light, so she just figured there was some small animal out there.

When Jane pulled back the curtain to check if the door was locked, what she saw on the other side of the door was an animal, just not the one she was expecting.

Henry stood just on the other side of the door, staring at Jane, a deathly look in his eyes. Jane instantly recoiled and tried to scream, but nothing came out. Although the door appeared to be locked, Henry reached forward and opened the door with ease, sauntering towards Jane, who was scrambling away from him.

Jane always told herself if she ever came face to face with Henry again, she would be strong. She would stand up to him. If not for her own sake then for the rest of her queens that he treated so horribly. But right now, with Henry towering over her, all she could do was run.

Once she made it near the staircase she tried to yell for the other queens but, still, nothing came out. She felt like she should be moving faster, but she couldn’t get her limbs to cooperate, and she struggled to make her way to the front door.

When she finally made it to the door, she couldn’t for the life of her manage to unlock it, her fingers fumbling around the lock and not being able to grab hold. In her panic she suddenly felt a heavy hand come down on her shoulder, turning her around.

She stood face to face with Henry, trying to not let her fear show in her eyes, but she knew she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. His mouth curled into an evil grin, and out of the corner of her eye Jane saw him raise a sword.

He swung, and just as it came into contact with Jane, she bolted up from her bed, drenched in sweat.

She sat there for a few moments, catching her breath and trying to figure out what had just happened. She was safe in her room, Henry nowhere in sight. It was just a dream, she repeated to herself. 

Sure, Jane had nightmares before, even a couple involving Henry. But never like that, never when  _ she _ was the victim of Henry’s wrath. 

Jane was just grateful Katherine wasn’t there. It would have scared the girl half to death.

Jane managed to fall back asleep after a while, and when she woke up that morning she had practically forgotten about the dream, her mind instead whirring with her plans for the day.

“I’m going to the grocery store, does anyone want to come along?” It was their six month anniversary of starting the show, and Jane wanted to treat the girls to a nice, homemade dinner.

She looked expectantly at the rest of the queens, who were sitting in the living room, watching something on the TV. 

“Not really.”

“I’m good.”

“This show is really good.”

Jane gave them a disappointed look and left the house She didn’t mind going by herself all that much anyway, things went a lot faster and were much less hectic when she went alone.

She walked out to the car and ruffled through her purse to find the keys. In her search, she didn’t notice the figure that had approached the passenger side door.

She finally found the keys and hit the unlock button on the fob a couple times out of habit since she was usually accompanied by at least one of the other queens when she went out. 

That was Jane’s first mistake.

Once she was inside the car, about to turn the key, the passenger side door opened. Jane assumed it was Parr or Katherine, deciding after Jane left that they wanted to tag along. But when Jane looked at the person entering the car, it was the absolute last person she expected to see there.

Henry.

“What the he-” Jane quickly moved to get out of the car, not sure what was going on but knowing it couldn’t be anything good. She was stopped, however, when Henry grabbed her arm. When she looked back at him, she saw he had a knife.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, love,” he said, his voice sickly sweet. 

Jane just stared at Henry, unable to move. Her mind was running at a million miles a minute. How did Henry get here? Why was he  _ here,  _ in her car? How was she going to get out of this?

The look in Henry’s eyes told her that whatever it was that was going on, she wouldn’t get out unscathed.

“Oh, love, don’t be afraid,” Henry said when Jane’s expression morphed into one of fear. “Hopefully I won’t have to use this, as long as you cooperate. Alright, love?”

Jane simply nodded. Back in her first life, she had loved it when Henry called her “love.” Now it just made her skin crawl.

“Drive.”

Henry directed Jane where to go as she drove. They were in the car for what seemed like an eternity to Jane, but finally Henry instructed her to turn into a driveway, which was guarded by a gate, and stop the car. They parked in front of a very nice - and expensive looking - house.

“How did you come by this place?” Jane asked as they walked to the front door, wanting to make small talk to distract Henry.

“Oh, this very kind man was more than happy to let me have it,” Henry said. Jane knew that couldn’t be the whole truth, but she didn’t say anything about it.

It was even nicer on the inside than it looked on the outside. The front door opened to a foyer with a large set of stairs leading to the second floor, and beyond the stairs was a luxurious living room. 

“It’s very nice,” Jane commented. Henry didn’t reply, just nodded his head, and walked through to the living room. 

Jane saw her chance and ran back to the front door, opening it and making a break for it. She made it to the gate when she suddenly got tackled to the ground. She tried to break free, but whoever had grabbed her was much stronger than she was.

“Thank you, Sergio,” Jane heard Henry say above her. “Bring her inside please.”

Despite her struggles, Sergio dragged Jane inside and to the living room where Henry was sitting. He made her sit on the couch opposite of Henry, standing on guard next to her once she was seated.

“I suppose this is going to be harder than I anticipated. Those girls have their claws deep in you, it seems,” Henry said, appearing to be genuinely concerned. 

“What do you want?” Jane asked through gritted teeth. 

“You, love. I want you. We have this second chance at life here, and I want to spend it with the one woman I truly loved.” 

Jane didn’t buy it. Henry wanted her for something, he just wasn’t telling her yet. At Jane’s silence, Henry pressed on.

“We can finally have a family now. It’s what we always wanted.” He clearly thought that would turn Jane, get her to trust him, based on the confident look on his face.

“I already have a family,” Jane snarled. “I don’t need you.”

“You think  _ they _ are your family? They would leave you at the drop of a hat, my lo-”

“Don’t speak about them that way!” Jane yelled angrily. Henry narrowed his eyes at her. She could tell that he was thinking, trying to determine where to take the conversation so Jane would listen to him. She had no intention of ever doing so.

“Sergio,” Henry said as he moved his gaze up towards the man, then jerked his head to the side.

Jane thought he was motioning for Sergio to leave until she felt a sharp sting in her neck before everything went black.


End file.
